


if i’m your world (then the world is yours)

by BloodRaven55



Category: RWBY
Genre: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT MINOR SPOILERS FOR THE THIRD EP OF V7, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, One Shot, SET AFTER V7C3, Spoilers: Volume 7 (RWBY), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volume 7 (RWBY), and only a little bit of, just adam being a dick as usual, just so much fluff, this is just self-indulgent soft Bees and i regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven55/pseuds/BloodRaven55
Summary: “Why do you do that?” Yang wonders out loud, and her partner’s laughter dies as she looks at her curiously.“Do what?” Blake sounds confused, like she genuinely doesn’t realise that she’s even doing it, and Yang assumes it must be an ingrained habit of some kind.“You always cover your mouth when you laugh. I was just wondering why.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus (mentioned), Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 23
Kudos: 341





	if i’m your world (then the world is yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Just... BEES!

Blake always covers her mouth when she laughs.

It takes Yang a while to pick up on it, mostly because each time she’s distracted by the fact that the sound of Blake giggling is the most precious thing she’s ever heard, but eventually she recognises the pattern. Whenever Blake laughs properly and expresses her joy to its fullest, without fail she’ll also lift a hand to hide her mouth and muffle her amusement.

Yang’s not sure why Blake does it, but she can’t stop being aware of it now that she’s noticed it, and she asks about it the next time it happens before she can think to stop herself. Blake laughs at her awful pun about the Atlesian cold turning their teammate into a Weissicle—Yang doesn’t mind making a fool of herself if it makes her partner happy—and as usual Blake raises her hand to cover her mouth.

“Why do you do that?” she wonders out loud, and her partner’s laughter dies as she looks at her curiously.

“Do what?” Blake sounds confused, like she genuinely doesn’t realise that she’s even doing it, and Yang assumes it must be an ingrained habit of some kind.

“You always cover your mouth when you laugh. I was just wondering why.”

Blake glances down at the floor, her right hand lowering to rest on her left arm in what Yang’s come to understand is a gesture of nervousness. “Do you— do you want me to stop doing it?”

Yang waves her hands desperately in the air between them, like she can erase her own words if she tries hard enough. “No, no, no. I— I just don’t know why you do it. Your laugh is s-so pretty, and you look so— so beautiful when you’re happy. But if it makes you feel more comfortable then I totally get it.”

Blake looks up at her, pink slowly tinting her cheeks as her ears flatten against her head. “You— You think my laugh is pretty?”

The question catches Yang off guard, and she feels her face heat up as well as she shuffles awkwardly on the spot, trying to avoid eye contact. “Of course I do. E-Everything about you is pretty, Blake.”

Her partner smiles at her, soft and shy, but then Blake sighs, her face falling. “Adam didn’t think so.” Yang feels understanding wash over her like a cold sweat, and her stomach turns as it hits her just how Blake must have picked up the habit of hiding her laugh. “He always told me that it was too loud and distracting— that it made me look weird.” Yang doesn’t know what to say, disgust and anger rising in her gut all at once, and Blake reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear, looking the most unsure Yang has ever seen her as their eyes finally meet again. “Do you— Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

Yang takes a deep breath, stepping forward and reaching out a hand tentatively but hesitating before her fingers brush the ends of Blake’s hair. “_Always_.” She swallows hard. “Can— Can I—?”

Blake nods, and Yang carefully weaves her fingers through her partner’s newly shortened hair, marvelling at how soft it feels against her skin. She lets her thumb brush over Blake’s cheekbone, her hand trembling slightly with nerves as her heart pounds wildly in her chest. “I love your laugh. I love how brave you are. I love how dorky you can be. I love how committed you are to your cause. B-Blake, I love everything about yo—”

She’s cut off as Blake kisses her, urgent but soft and full of tenderness. Yang’s brain short circuits—she can hardly remember what her own name is, let alone how to move her body in any useful way—and it takes her several long moments before she’s able to kiss back. Blake pulls back soon after, and Yang is left speechless. The way her partner’s face starts to shift from happiness to panic snaps her out of her daze, though.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

Yang sets her hands on Blake’s shoulders in what she hopes is a calming gesture, but she feels something uneasy prickling under her skin when Blake instantly freezes and grows quiet at the touch. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she says quickly, tone low and reassuring. “Actually I’ve been—“ Yang knows she’s blushing furiously again, but she doesn’t mind. Not with Blake. “I’ve been kinda hoping you’d do that for a long time.” 

She watches as Blake’s confidence returns, making her seem a little taller—her shoulders a little broader—and her heart swells in her chest. Her partner raises an eyebrow. “Really? A long time, huh?” 

Yang tries to remember how to form words, but she’s very distracted by the realisation that Blake Belladonna actually just kissed her sinking in fully at last. Was Blake this close to her a minute ago? Their lips are only centimetres apart, and Yang’s sure she’s about to hyperventilate— she can’t _think_ when Blake is filling up her every sense along with her personal space, and her hands fall to rest on her partner’s hips almost of their own accord.

She’s leaning in before she even knows what she’s doing, and they meet halfway in perfect unison, kissing again but without the hint of desperation that the first time held. This is slow and delicate, but Yang’s knees still feel weak as Blake loops her arms around her neck to pull her in further. She curls an arm around her partner’s waist in return, bringing them flush together and just melting into the sensation of finally kissing the woman she loves.

“I love you too,” Blake says when they separate to catch their breath. “In case that wasn’t clear.”

“I— You—“ Yang had an idea that her partner felt the same, of course, but actually hearing it out loud is something she wasn’t remotely prepared for, and coherent sentences are beyond her. “You can’t just _say_ that.”

“Are you complaining?” Blake asks, light but with a hint of a serious question.

“O-Of course not,” Yang stammers, grateful that she manages to stumble over her words ever so slightly less than her abysmal attempt to compliment her partner’s new haircut a few days ago, but the warmth of embarrassment becomes the warmth of love when Blake lets out a laugh of pure joy, not bothering to cover her mouth as her arms remain firmly around Yang’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my dream scenario for how their first kiss would go and based on last episode I actually think it stands a chance of happening. I'm still not over the amazing Bees we got, y'all. Anyway thanks for reading and as always any feedback apart from non-constructive criticism is not just welcomed but highly appreciated!


End file.
